Stolen Moments
by Love-Forever-After
Summary: Life was always trying to take every moment of their time. When Daryl and Beth strike up a friendship it's like they're managing to enjoy stolen moments. They soon get closer together and realize maybe they're more than friends.
1. Just Wondering

It started off with thermos of tea and very few words.

Winter at the prison could be rough. Days were sometimes very mild but nights got cold. There were only four days until Christmas, by Beth's estimate. That day had gotten to 72 degrees the night had fallen to the low 40s. Poor Judith caught the sniffles from the constant temperature extremes between day and night and had been sick for almost five days. She'd cared for Judith through it all, though, keeping her close, sharing her body heat to keep her warm enough at night. Rick was in no shape to do it. Not only was he busy dealing with the Governor and other threats he was trying to keep food coming in for everybody and formula for his baby girl.

Daryl had stayed close, stopping in to make sure Judith had a bottle and all the medicines she may need, keeping Beth from having to get up with her in the middle of the night. Formula for the baby wasn't all he'd brought. He'd made sure Beth had things, too, like a Thermos full of hot tea for when Beth needed to warm up inside, and also needed some caffeine to stay alert in the night when Judith went into one of her crying fits.

"You'd make a really good mom," he said softly one night, before turning and leaving her alone with Judith.

When the baby started screaming at three a.m., Daryl had come in to walk her up and down the corridor so Beth could warm the bottle. She'd hushed in his arms and finally settled down as he fed her.

"You'd make a really good dad," she told him.

"Nah," he disagreed.

"Yeah," she countered, smiling at him, making him look at Judith as though he'd never considered the fact he could be someone's father, much less be good at it. He handed Judith over and Beth went back to bed with her.

* * *

When Judith got well things began to settle down. Carol took her for a few nights to give Beth privacy and then Rick began to stop by for her every evening, leaving Beth to have her nights alone. Only she wasn't always alone.

Daryl brought her drinks and would stand in the corner, sipping whatever he'd brought. Tonight it was straight black coffee. Beth has never liked that before. She'd always needed cream or sugar, neither of which she had now, so she'd learned to like it black and plain.

"One day there won't be no more tea or coffee."

Daryl shook his head. "Nah. People will grow it again."

Beth scooted over, patting the bed beside her. Daryl hesitated.

"What? You don't have to stand."

"Somebody might get the wrong idea," he said. He drained his cup and nodded at her. "Write in your journal then get some sleep. Don't stay up too late."

But it continued. Daryl would stop by, sometimes with a drink, sometimes with candy or stale chips, or whatever interesting thing he'd found. She told him he could visit even if he didn't have anything but himself for company.

"Just me?" Daryl asked. He looked genuinely confused.

"Of course! I like you more than the stuff you bring."

He shook his head and left, like he couldn't quite believe she'd like him around unless he had something to offer besides his company alone.

"You're good company, even if you don't talk a lot."

"I like to listen to you," he said.

She cooked her head to the side. "Why?"

He just shrugged and made a noise that sounded like 'I don't know.' Beth thought maybe he was just too shy to speak up, to open up. She didn't pressure him to, ever. She was afraid he'd stop coming by.

* * *

Maggie was curious as to what was going on with Daryl.

"Why's he at your cell every night?"

"Not for nothing dirty," Beth said defensively. "And I'm not a baby I can be friends with whoever I want to be."

"I wasn't accusing y'all of that. Just wonderin'," said Maggie holding her hands up and trying to keep Beth from getting mad. "And I know you ain't a baby no more."

Beth pretended to be surprised. "You're gonna let me grow up?"

Maggie laughed with her. "Gotta happen sometime."

"Maggie? What if I did like Daryl?"

"Do ya?"

"Ain't saying that. Just wondering. What if I liked him and he liked me?"

Maggie looked at Daryl working on his brother's ugly motorcycle and just shrugged. "You're could do worse at the end of the world than an angry redneck with a heart of gold."

* * *

I've published the next two chapter so there's more to read but the story isn't done yet. I'm still working on it.


	2. Maggie's Making Fun

Beth was cranky. The cold had started to creep into the days even. Rain had come too. Wind blew, Judith cried but thankfully wasn't getting sick again. Beth made sure to keep her bundled up good and snug.

What made Beth cranky was how she couldn't take a shower when it was really cold. Nobody could. They had to make due with sponging off at the sinks in the women's shower room twice a week when the heater was turned on for an hour on Tuesdays and Fridays.

Beth put the baby into the stroller and took her to the dining room. She knew not all of it was the showers. It was Daryl too. It was Christmas morning and she hadn't seen him in three days. He'd gone hunting with Michonne and not been back all that time.

"What's got you so grouchy?" asked Maggie.

"How long will this hunting trip take?"

At once Beth didn't like the smirk on her sister's face.

"Why are you grinning at me like that?"

"You're scared for Daryl and it's showing up as anger. That's how you're dealing."

"I am not."

"You got a crush."

Beth heaved a sigh and left the table, too annoyed to stick around for Maggie's teasing. She pushed Judith over to Carl and told him to take her until Rick came in from checking the traps. She'd help Karen with chores or maybe help her daddy practice walking on his new prosthetic leg. Anything was better than Maggie's making fun.

Karen was on fence duty. There were six walkers left to kill and then Tyreese and a couple other men, maybe David and Henry, would help him load up the bodies to be taken to the woods for burning. Beth grabbed a sharpened pole and went to help.

"Karen, how did you know you liked Tyreese?"

"I started to hate not having him around. When you like someone you feel a flutter in your chest when you see him, or when you think of him. You miss them when they're gone from you, even if they're just somewhere out of sight but not far away. You like somebody?"

Beth shrugged, embarrassed to admit that maybe Maggie was right. Maybe she did have a crush because Beth missed Daryl something awful. She didn't know how important his visits were to her until they stopped when he left to hunt and look for supplies. It was like the whole world was always taking up every second of their lives but she and Daryl had all these stolen moments when he'd visit. She cherished every single one, too. She wanted more.

"Yeah," answered Beth. "I kinda think I do but I don't know for sure. Is he a good friend and I just like him being around? Or is it more?"

"Don't worry. You'll figure it out."

The walkers were dead and Tyreese and Henry came to collect the bodies.

"Be careful," Karen told him.

Tyreese winked at her. "I will."

* * *

Beth was at the barbecue when she heard the familiar rumble of Daryl's bike. The Tucson was behind him, driven by Michonne. It was evening, just getting dark and the stormy sky was gonna pour but Beth didn't care. She hurried over to Daryl and greeted him with a smile. She thought to hug him but then decided that might embarrass him so she held back.

"You was gone a long time."

"Yeah. Big trip."

He looked exhausted but Beth was still hurt when he just got off his bike and started inside, telling her to gather a team to help unload the truck.

"You mad at me?" she asked.

"Nah, just tired."

Then he was gone, heading inside without a look back. Maybe she had a little crush on Daryl but she felt like an idiot thinking he'd look twice at her. She sometimes caught him eyeballing Michonne, or Carol, or some of the other women. He never did her. She thought maybe she was too young and flat-chested to catch his eye.

It took a long time to unload the truck. Every inch of it was packed with supplies. There was canned goods and other food. There was a big buck tied to the roof. Beth was grateful for the diapers and formula for Judith.

 _Some Christmas_ , thought Beth.

Rick announced they'd have a dinner since Daryl had snagged two huge turkeys. If nobody got greedy they could all have some meat. With everything inventoried Beth said goodnight to Carol and Maggie and went back to her cell.

She dressed for bed and had a feeling she wouldn't see Daryl because he was tired from such a long run. She peeped into the hall and saw she was alone before she rushed down the hall to his cell. He sat in a chair, leaning forward and checking his crossbow bolts.

"Welcome back."

He grunted by way of greeting. He was moving weird. Stiff.

"You okay? You look stiff."

"I'm old so yeah I'm stiff."

"You ain't old!" she laughed and stepped into his cell. "Let's me help. I used to do this for mama and Maggie when harvest came."

She helped him tug down his vest and then began to knead the muscles in his neck and shoulders. He was knotted up good and proper but after five minutes or so he began to relax and Beth began to hum.

"Whatcha humming?"

"Mine by Taylor Swift. I loved her."

"Sing it," he said.

"You always get this painful look on your face when I sing. Like you got a bad case of gas."

"Nuh-uh," he said, half amused and half annoyed but she sang anyway and kept rubbing his shoulders.

Then he stretched and she saw the muscles in his arms bulge and she felt a flutter. It wasn't the kind of flutter Karen talked about. This flutter was in her nether regions not her chest. Beth didn't usually let herself look at Daryl like that but now she was.

The energy between them changed in the way she was touching him and she knew Daryl felt it too. He looked at her while her fingers went from kneading his muscles to stroking them. She squeezed his shoulders and that flutter got more intense. Daryl wasn't moving anymore. He just sat there and she felt him tensing up again.

"Um, you're better, I guess," she said really softly.

"Yeah," Daryl grunted. He seemed still afraid to move though.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the dinner."

He nodded and Beth left him alone.


	3. He Took The Risk and Kissed Her Anyway

Dinner was a lot of fun. While it wasn't anywhere near as good as the Christmas feasts her family used to make every year it was still better than what they usually ate. The turkey was good. She, Maggie, and their dad shared an enormous drumstick. Daryl had brought back turkeys bigger than she'd ever thought they could grow. There were mashed potatoes and gravy that Carol made, stuffing, canned veggies, and just enough canned cranberry sauce to go around. For dessert there was candy canes and mints that Michonne had found and brought back.

The gifts were nice too. Beth gave her father a history book she'd found while cleaning out one of the old office desks. Maggie and Glenn gave her a little radio that played thunderstorm noises for when she couldn't sleep. She gave them each hats she'd made herself out of an old wool coat too damaged to be repaired. She made two extra hats for herself and her father, too.

For Daryl she had a gift in her cell. She hoped he'd stop by. He barely spoke to her after the massage in his cell. She couldn't get over it, how she'd went from just liking him coming around to talk to getting so turned on by him. She hoped he wasn't mad. It wasn't like she meant anything to happen that night.

"Glenn. Am I pretty?"

He was stuffing his face with mashed potatoes and gravy but he nodded. "Yes," he said grossly around a full mouth.

"You just saying that to be nice?"

He frowned. "Huh?"

"Never mind. Just eat your mashed taters."

"Now what was that about?"

Carol was at the counter, scraping dishes. Nobody wasted anything. There were only bones and gristle left. Some people had even licked their plates clean which Beth found really gross. She still understood. Waste not want not.

"I just wondered. I mean, God didn't bless me in the boob department."

Carol laughed. "Boys don't care if they're big. They just wanna see them. They especially wanna touch them."

They laughed together and Beth felt herself flush at the idea of Daryl wanting to touch her breasts. She insisted Carol take a break. She'd helped cook. It was only fair somebody else did cleanup. That's what Maggie, Beth, and Carl did. Cleanup. With so many dishes it took forever to get everything straight. Beth's back was tired when she took her presents and went back to her cell.

* * *

She was changed and in bed when the sound of a real thunderstorm began to beat against the roof, and the windows across from her cell, so she didn't even need to try out her present yet. She just sat up and hoped Daryl would come by. And when she heard his familiar knock she felt that flutter Karen had told her about.

This time Daryl had a few items with him. A box and a thermos, as well as a pillow. A really good one that he handed to her.

"This for me?"

"No, it's for Maggie. Yeah it's for you."

"Don't be no smarty pants," she scolded but took the pillow and laid it over the two skinny, hard, pillows she was used to.

She opened the box and was surprised at all the goodies. A box of ink pens, a big bag of mints, and some hair ties.

"This is from Michonne," he said and handed her a paper bag. She looked in and laughed.

"Tampons?"

"I don't know I didn't look." He looked embarrassed and that made Beth laugh more.

"I got you something but it's not as good as what you got me."

"You ain't had to get me nothing."

"Sure I did."

She reached under her bunk and pulled out a green quilt with a white Diamond pattern.

"Where you get this?"

"Found it hidden in the tombs in an office when Maggie and me was looking for useful stuff. I fixed all the tears and cleaned it. There's a couple stains from mildew I couldn't get out. Sorry."

He looked uncomfortable like he wasn't used to getting things. He gave. Never seemed to receive.

"You should keep it for when the nights get really cold."

Beth shook her head. "I've got good blankets. I want you to have it. It's green like pine trees. It made me think of you because I know you like the forest."

Daryl set it aside and leaned against his legs. He fiddled with the thermos.

"Coffee or tea?"

"Cocoa."

She beamed at him, happy. "You found cocoa?"

He nodded and handed it to her. "You drink it. I forgot my cup."

"We can share."

He looked reluctant but she glared at him, not about to let him refuse.

"You think I got germs?"

"Everybody got germs."

She hit his arm and poured the cocoa. It was hot and delicious. Very sweet and creamy. "Mmmm. That's really good. Almost as sweet as you."

He shook his head and almost cracked a smile. Not quite but almost. "You flirting with me, Beth Greene?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"You're too young to flirt with me."

"I ain't a little girl and you ain't old," she told him.

They sat beside we each other with just a single candle to push the darkness back. The cell block had settled down for the night. Some people were already snoring. Some spoke quietly, their voices barely loud enough to hear over the rain pounding on the roof and the windows.

Beth leaned close to Daryl and he held very still while she took hold of his hand and kissed his cheek.

"You don't know what you're doing Beth."

"I got some experience with Jimmy," she said. "I ain't a little girl. Don't keep looking at me like I am 'cause I'd really like to kiss you."

He turned to look at her. His eyes were wide, blue, like he was really scared. More scared than she shoulda been. She figured she could understand. He'd catch all the judgment and the anger if people found out. She was glad he took the risk and kissed her anyway.


	4. Grown-Up Stuff

_I hope you guys like this story. Thanks for the reviews._

* * *

Beth knew that people made assumptions about her but she let them slide. She was young and she knew it. She also knew that everybody was still holding on to the old way of thinking about youth. She supposed that with everything they once knew gone they had to protect something of the past, especially for youngins.

"Watch your language around Beth."

"Don't talk about that in front of Beth."

"Beth don't need to know what's going on. Let her be a kid."

"Don't let Beth taste the wine we brought back."

"Don't look, Beth. Cover your eyes."

She doesn't resent it even if it got aggravating sometimes. Well... _all_ the time.

The only two people who didn't treat her like that was Maggie and Daryl. Maggie used to but she stopped went things got bad. She remembered what it was to try to grow up and have everybody hold her back. She remembered what it was to actually want to fall in love and then cry when your heart got broke because "Them there's growin' pains," as Patricia would say. Beth really missed her sometimes.

Actually it was Maggie who caught Jimmy with his hand down her pants in the barn when the turn first happened. His family had just died and her attempt to comfort him had gotten a little out of hand. That was before Otis started putting walkers in the barn. Maggie came in to get a bag of oats for the horses and caught them. Beth was sure Maggie would drag 'em before their daddy for a talking to but she didn't.

"Why ain't you told on us?" Jimmy asked. Maggie just told him to go to the stables and work off his excitement before he washed his hands for dinner.

"I know what y'all was doing and I know why," Maggie said. "Comfort sex. Fear fucking. Whatever. The point is ya gotta be careful Beth. This is the worst time in the world to get yourself knocked up. I'm coming to your room before bed. You two's gonna do what you're gonna do so I wanna make sure you know how to do it safe."

She told Beth more than she'd ever heard in sex ed. She also brought a box of condoms and showed her how to put one on. Made Beth roll it over a vibrator to her horror and embarrassment and also amusement. By the time Jimmy died they'd had enough comfort sex to go through ten condoms.

After Daryl made out with Beth he left her cell and didn't come back. He still talked to her. If there was alcohol, he offered it. She always turned it down but he at least offered for her to get a sip and see what it tasted like. He didn't tell her not to look at the bad stuff and if she wanted to know how precarious their food situation was he told her. But she gave up on him ever kissing her again.

So, when Beth went on one of her explorations of the prison offices, looking for little things that could be useful, to her if nobody else, and she found a rotting old leather purse in a locker that had three pack of condoms in it, she decided not to give up on Daryl just yet. She wasn't no baby. She had needs like anybody else, like he did, and she put the condoms in her pocket and left to find Daryl.

* * *

"You feeling guilty for kissing me?"

"No."

Daryl was in the garage seeking shelter from a steady, cold drizzle to do an oil change on his bike. It was a depressing winter day. All gray and wet and chilly. She pulled out their thermos, since he'd never come back for it, and shook it.

"Coffee. Brewed fresh. I mean, it's decaf but it's better than room temperature boiled water."

He finished up and then sat beside her on the old couch. Actually, it wasn't a couch but a bench seat from an old van. It was soft, though. Sometimes, when the weather was good, she'd catch Daryl sleeping on it.

"If you ain't feeling guilty how come you quit coming to see me?"

"I don't think people would understand, Beth. Especially your daddy."

"It ain't their business, Daryl. Besides, Daddy knows we're friends. If he had a problem he'd say something and he ain't. Come by tonight. I...I miss you."

She suddenly felt hot under his gaze, embarrassed at what she owned up to. She looked around and made sure wasn't nobody looking and kissed him long and deep. He started to respond, cupped her face with his hand that smelled of motor oil but she didn't care. That was just part of who he was. She liked all of who he was.

And he must have liked all of her, too, because he was into it more now than he had been a couple weeks ago. He pressed into her, slipping his tongue in deep and she let him push her onto her back. She wanted him there. She liked the solid feel of his body, the way he smelled, like fresh air and rain, and grass with that light scent of motor oil. She liked how he fit well between her legs and how he'd started to roll his hips and made her pant and grab tight to his broad shoulders.

Like so many moments it didn't last. Footsteps approached, meaning somebody was coming to demand more of their time. Another stolen moment was over and done with. By the time Rick came into the garage Daryl was kneeling next to his bike putting tools away and Beth was sipping coffee. Rick smiled and asked for a moment with Daryl to discuss grown-up stuff. She left Daryl the thermos and went back to help out with chores. She couldn't wait for that night.


	5. Every Night After

_I've done smut. I hope I did it well._

* * *

Beth was willing to risk her death of cold because she snuck in a shower. Her teeth was chattering and she was shaking by the time she went to stand beside the heater with Maggie. Most everybody had turned in already.

"New hair tie?" Maggie asked.

"Present from Daryl."

"He coming to your cell tonight? I noticed you broke the rules to shower. So did he. There's only one reason both of y'all would do that, 'specially in this kinda chill."

"Excellent deductive work there, Dick Tracy."

Maggie smiled.

"You ain't gonna tell?"

Maggie shook her head. "Nope. I taught you what you need to know. Daryl's a good man."

"People won't think like you if they found out."

"I'm still your big sister. I've got your back if folks complain."

"Even if it's Daddy complaining?"

Maggie shook her head. "I think he knows but yeah, Daddy too. My advice is be quiet. Keep your business yours."

"Tell that to Henry and Mary."

"No kidding," Maggie replied.

Beth was dry and warm so she went on to her cell. She pulled on a sleep shirt and some socks and decided she wouldn't put on anything else. She made sure she placed a condom under her nice new fluffy pillow and saw Daryl was standing in the doorway, watching her. He looked nervous but also closer to smiling than usual.

"Come on in."

He had his new quilt. He spread it out on the bed and covered her bare legs.

"What's that for?"

He sat on the edge of her bed. "Temperature's dropping fast. It's probably gonna be really cold tonight."

"You'll keep me warm won't you?" she teased.

Daryl thought it over for a long time. Long enough to worry Beth.

"Oh no, mister, you ain't backing out," she told him. "I been looking forward to this all day."

She kissed him and felt his hand at the back of her head pulling her ponytail down. She sat back and let him finger comb her hair until it was loose and draped over her shoulders and framing her face.

"I like your hair like this," he said softly.

Beth kissed his hand and held it between hers. "This world is so bad. Let's have something good together."

"What do you want?" he asked.

Beth shrugged. She'd never had a talk like this with a man before. She liked it.

"In the long run? For us to be happy, together. Tonight? You. Your mouth against mine, your hands on me."

She wondered if she should be embarrassed instead of excited like she was. He flushed but she knew it had nothing to do with embarrassment. He was excited by what she said too.

"Lay back."

Rather than question him, like she thought to do, she trusted him and laid back. When she did Daryl lifted the comforter and slipped his hand in. He very gently ran his fingertips up the inside of her thigh and the feeling made her heart take off like an eager greyhound fresh out of the gates. She was wet before his fingers found her. Beth opened her legs wider. Her eyes fluttered shut while he rubbed between her legs.

She tried to remember what Maggie said about keeping quiet but it was really hard to. Jimmy had just sorta rubbed at her. He'd never circled that sensitive nub and stroked her lips and teased her by running his fingers through her slit. He never made her have to bite her lips to hold back moans like Daryl was making her do now.

Every time his fingers hit her bud she'd feel the pleasure ripple through her. It got more intense until she felt heavy pressure inside. Then, when he'd teased her as long as she could stand, her hips lifted off the bed at each stroke of his fingers, he pushed his thick middle finger into her pussy. She whimpered and Daryl stopped. He listened to see if anybody was gonna come make sure she was okay.

When everything stayed quiet he went back to slowly fingering her. It was like torture how he built her up. Her belly was a fireplace and he was stoking a fire deep inside. She ground against his palm while sweat built up on her skin and he added pressure. She was close and desperate for release and Daryl didn't stop until he felt her walls start to flutter around his finger. When she opened her eyes he was smiling at her. It was the first time she'd seen him smile since he'd fed Judith the day she was born.

Beth threw the covers back and pulled Daryl toward her. She was glad he didn't argue about it. He slipped under with her and that's when she felt his erection. She fumbled with his zipper and unbuttoned his jeans and he scooted them down until they were out the way. He reached for the condom while Beth looked at his member. It was long and thick and looked too big to ever fit inside of her but that didn't scare her either. It just made her ache to feel him. She wrapped her small hand around his hardness and stroked him. Every small sound he made only made Beth wetter and made the ache in her pussy throb harder.

Daryl rolled the condom on. They were breathing so heavy she was worried somebody would hear. She reached up and took the little sound machine she was given for Christmas and flipped it on. She was sick of real rain but there was no storm tonight to cover them. The noise filled the cell and she relaxed, no longer worried somebody would hear. Daryl relaxed too and kissed her. He rested a hand on her hip and slid it down to lift her leg while he eased her onto her back.

It was weird having a man so big and heavy and good looking atop her. All she'd ever known was a skinny teenager. This was a lot different. Daryl had a man's body, muscled and hairy and strong. She guided him to her entrance and he started pushing in. She couldn't believe how easy it was to take him in. It was a tight fit but there was no pain. And Daryl didn't just haphazardly hump her. He rolled his hips in a slow rhythm that stoked the fire in her belly again. He filled her up buried his face in the pillow beside her and made sounds that excited her and made her slick and wet and made her throb until she was thrusting her hips to meet his and gripping his ass and biting his shoulder while she clenched around him and felt wonderful ripples of pleasure surge through her. He stiffened and his dick pulsed inside her when he came.

* * *

Daryl said he needed to leave before everybody woke up and then fell asleep with Beth in his arms. She listened to the rain sound a bit longer before switching it off to save the batteries and dozed off herself. The room was cold but under the blankets, with him, it was nice and cozy and warm. It was perfect.

Neither of them woke until a real clap of thunder hit so close it rumbled through Beth's cell. Daryl kissed her forehead and then climbed out to put his shoes on. Beth sat up and watched him. She could smell him on her skin, still taste his kiss, still feel the ghost of him in her body. She stroked his back and then lay back down. It was five thirty in the morning. It was about time to get up and start their day anyhow.

"Come back tonight?"

Daryl nodded and leaned against the wall. "I'll come back whenever you want."

"Every night then," she said. He rewarded her with another smile. She knew that wasn't easy for him but he did it anyway. Just for her.

"Okay."

"Don't worry about people finding out," she told him. "We'll deal with it together. Maggie knows. She said she's got our back."

He gulped at that news but at the same time some of the tension seemed to melt from his shoulders.

"I uh…I"

She smiled. She knew what he meant even if he wasn't really ready to say it. "I know. Me too."

"See you tonight," he said.

She watched him leave before she lay in the dark and listened to the rain and enjoyed the smell of him in her sheets and her pillow.

Daryl came back that night. And every night after.

* * *

 _I'm biting my nails. Feedback, maybe? This is the last chapter. I hope this was a good story for you guys._


	6. Epilogue

_I was asked by a dear friend what happened after the last chapter. I wasn't going to add to it but here's the email I sent her explaining what went down and how everybody reacted when they found out about Daryl and Beth. It's all meant in fun. I hope nobody gets upset._

* * *

Hershel finds out a month later and shoots Daryl with a shotgun LOL Nah.

Hershel figures it out on his own. He's like… "Well, too late to stop it now." Beth and Daryl start spending time together in the open and people talk but nobody has the guts to say anything to this big scowling redneck. Rick figures if Hershel and Maggie ain't upset it's none of his business and besides, it's Daryl. It ain't like he'll ever beat her. Carol is just like, 'Whatever.' Carl's kinda mad cause he had a crush but he gets over it. Michonne was telling a story about being out on the road when she heard about Daryl and Beth and is like… "Huh! Daryl and Beth? Interesting...So anyway, there was a great big dog in the road and I'm trying to get around it but it's snarling and scared so I threw it some meat and it…" Glenn is like, "Beth's having sex now? Ooooooh, gross." Maggie's like, "She's been having sex since the turn started, noob." And Glenn's like, "Oooooh, _super_ gross!" Karen's like, "I knew it was Daryl!" and Tyreese is like, "Hershel, want me to beat him up?" Hershel's like, "Nah. I mean, she could do worse." Sasha's like, "Damn. I was hoping to get summa that for myself. They up for poly?" Tyreese is like, "Aw, Sasha, stop. I don't need that in my head." Carol was low-key mad about Tyreese and Karen and that's _really_ why she lit Karen up. David was just collateral damage to cover up "I was trying to save _everybody_!" Rick is like, "Sure, Jan."

So that's basically what went down.

I kinda wanna read about that dog Michonne found.


End file.
